Get You Again To Me
by Musim Gugur Sakura
Summary: Kisah cinta segitiga antara karin, kazune, dan jin. Dapatkah kazune merebuthati karin setelah beberapa tahun meninggalkan nya?/bad summary/KazuRin Or JiRin?/mind to RnR Please?/


**AUTHOR :"KONNIC'HIWA MINNA! RIN-CHAN DATENG LAGI NIH! DENGAN CERITA BARU!**

 **KAZUSA :" BUKAN NYA YANG LAIN BELUM SELESAI? KOK UDAH BUAT FICT BARU LAGI:V"**

 **AUTHOR :" HEHEHEHEHE YANG ITU BELUM PUNYA IDE:D"**

 **KAZUSA :" PIKIR DONG! DASAR AUTHOR GAJE!"**

 **AUTHOR :" BERISIK AH!:V"**

 **KAZUSA :" YA UDAH DEH LANJUT!"**

* * *

 **GET YOU AGAIN**

 **BY: MISSKEPOOKAZURIN**

 **DISCLAIMER: KAMICHAMA KARIN/CHU©KOGE DONBO**

 **H**

 **A**

 **P**

 **P**

 **Y**

 **R**

 **E**

 **A**

 **D**

 **I**

 **N**

 **G**

* * *

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 _Seorang laki laki berambut blonde bermata biru safir tengah menunggu kekasih nya di sebuah taman di_

 _kota tokyo_

 _setelah 10 menit menunggu, kekasih nya bersurai brunette bermanik emerland duduk di samping_

 _kekasihnya ,_

 _lama sang lelaki memulai pembicaraan yang terlihat serius, dan yang paling membuat sang wanita_

 _terlihat sedih_

 _karna tiba tiba lelaki itu memutuskan hubungan mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas, padahal hubungan_

 _mereka bangun selama_ _bangun selama 1 tahun_

 _Setelah selesai bebicara lelaki itu berdiri dan meninggalkan wanita yang masih mematung di bangku_

 _taman itu tanpa sekata apa pun_

 _Dengan air mata yang masih bercucuran , wanita itu pulang dengan langkah gontai , setiba nya di rumah_

 _dia_ _langsung mengurung diri_

 _Setelah 2 bulan hidup tanpa kekasih , wanita itu terus melamun , melamun , dan melamun sampai ia_

 _bertemu_ _dengan lelaki bermata onyx , yang dia tahu nama nya Jin Kuga Idola terkenal_

 _Setelah bersahabat selama 2 tahun , idola itu menyatakan perasaan nya ke pada karin(nama wanita itu)_

 _dengan senyuman karin_

 _mengangguk menyetujui , setelah resmi pacaran karin menjadi seorang penyanyi duet bersama Jin_

 _Kuga_

 _Sudah 4 tahun lebih Jin Dan Karin Pacaran, akhirnya Jin melamar karin , karin mengangguk menyetujui_

 _namun_

 _Semua berubah semenjak kedatangan mantan kekasih karin, kazune(nama mantan karin)._

 _kazune yang mengetahui hal itu pun menyesal telah memutuskan hubungan nya dengan karin seenak_

 _jidat nya_

 _Namun kazune bertekat akan merebut karin dari idola itu , namun sebuah memori tegiang di otak nya_

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Seorang pemuda sedang menunggu kekasih nya , Karin._

 _"Kazune-kun!" panggil gadis bersurai brunette dengan manik emerland nya serta senyuman nya yang tak pernah hilang , tangan gadis itu melingkar di leher pemuda , kazune itu dengan mesra_

 _"karin ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" suara dingin itu keluar dari mulut sang pemuda_

 _"kau mau bicara apa? Sampai sampai harus bertemu?" tanya gadis itu penasaran_

 _"aku ingin..." pemuda itu menjeda sejenak untuk menarik hafas panjang_

 _"ya?" seru gadis itu semakin penasaran_

 _"aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir" lanjut pemuda itu kazune_

 _"k-kenapa k-kazune-kun? Kenapa?!" tanya gadis itu karin dengan mata berkaca kaca_

 _"aku bosan" seruan dingin dari kazune_

 _"semudah itu kah kau mencampakkan ku?!" Tanya karin ,kini air mata nya tak bisa di tahan oleh nya lagi_

 _"ya, semudah aku menjatuhkan botol ke tempat sampah!" jawab kazune_

 _"tega sekali kau begitu kazune-kun!" seru karin sambil terisak_

 _"..." tak ada jawaban_

 _"aku masih mencintaimu!" seru karin_

"..." _hening_

 _"jawab aku Kazune!" seru karin dengan berlinang air mata_

 _Pemuda itu pun berdiri dan baru 2 langka ada yang memanggil nya_

 _"mau ke mana kau kujyou?!" tanya karin dengan dingin_

 _"aku ada urusan lain!" jawab kazune seraya pergi meninggal kan karin sendiri di bangku taman_

 _"AKU MEMBENCIMU KUJYOU KAZUNE!" seru karin melihat mantan kekasih nya pergi_

 _"maafkan aku, karin" gumam kazune_

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

 _*KAZUNE POV*_

ARGH! KENAPA MEMORI ITU TERUS TERGIANG DI OTAK KU!

"karin , maaf kan aku" gumam ku sambil menatap langit kamarku dengan tatapan kosong

TIT TIT TIT

suara dering handphone ku membuyarkan lamunanku

Nama "KIRIO" tertera di handphone ku

"moshi moshi" sapa ku

"ah kujyo ada penawaran pemain film "MY LOVELY HIM!" oleh perusahaan Nakamuran , dan kata nya anak nya "Nakamura Kazusa" juga serta aktris dan aktor senior pun ikut bermain film ini , ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mencapai kepopuleran mu sebagai aktor pendatang baru , sekarang Kau pergi ke Himura Caffe aku tunggu kau di sana " jelas kirio (meneger ku)

BIIP

telepon pun terputus

"tch!, seenak jidat saja di memutuskan sambungan telepon!" ungkap ku

Dengan segera aku mengganti pakaian santai ku dengan Kemeja kotak kotak lengan pendek , jeans panjang , jas coklat , kaca mata hitam serta topi

Dengan segera aku sambar kunci motor ku dan pergi ke Himura caffe yangbterletak agak jauh dari apartemen ku

Seperti yang di katakan menejer ku tadi Aku adalah aktor pendatang baru "KUJYOU KAZUNE"

Dengan waktu 35 menit aku baru sampai di Himura caffe

Aku memandang seluruh isi caffe itu dan menemukan kiri yang tengan meminum minuman nya di pojok ruangan

"Hey!" ucap ku seraya menemuk bahu nya

"ah kau ini lama sekali! Aku dari tadi menunggu mu!" gerutu kirio

"salah sendiri! Kenapa kau memberi kabar dadakan!" balasku

"baik lah langsung saja , kau menerima tawaran itu atau tidak?" tanya nya

"kalau boleh tahu siapa saja parner ku di film itu?" tanya ku

"Nakamura Kazusa, anak perusahaan Nakamura Pictur , Kuga Jin , aktor yang saat ini sedang naik daun , Torimaru Himeka , dan Hanazono Karin , aktris Senior yang sedang naik daun" Jelas kirio

 _'TUNGGU! HANAZONO KARIN?!' PIKIR KU_

* * *

 **TSUZUKU**

* * *

 **AUTHOR : "AKHIR NYA SELESAI JUGA CERITANYA"**

 **KARIN : "BARU SEGITU AJA UDAH BANGGA :P"**

 **AUTHOR : "MASBULOH?"**

 **KARIN : "GAK ADA GUNA NYA BERANTEM SAMA AUTHOR GAJE"**

 **AUTHOR : "LAH MENDING AKU GAJE DARI PADA**

 **KAMU ,BODOH , RIN-CHAN AJA HERAN KENAPA KAZUNE-CHAN SUKA SAMA KAMU"**

 **KAZUNE :"GAK USAH PANGGIL GUE DENGEN SURFIKS -CHAN! GUE CWOK!"**

 **AUTHOR :"GOMENNASAIN"**

 **MICHI :" AH, SUDAH TIDAK USAH BERTENGKAR"**

 **HIMEKA :" BETUL YANG DIKATAKAN MICHI-KUN"**

 **KAZUSA :"ADA APA NIH RIBUT RIBUT? GANGGU GUE TIDUR AJA!"**

 **SEMUA : *SWEATDROP*(-KAZUSA)**

 **HIMEKA :" SUDAH , MOHON REVIEW READERS"**

 **MICHI :" JANGAN LUPA RnR READERS!"**

 **SEMUA :" AKHIR KATA"JAA NEE" SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CHAP SELANJUT NYA"**

 **"REVIEW PLEASE"**


End file.
